Raider armor
Raider armor is a name that refers to various types of armor worn by raiders. Some raiders, like the Khans, wear typical leather armor and other regular types of armor. This article covers types of armor that are worn only (or mostly) by raiders. Variants Body armor Raider badlands armor A bandolier is draped across the front of the top of a pair of tan overalls and on the left knee there appears to be some sort of colander being used as a knee pad. The outfit also includes shorts made from either leather or some variety of canvas-like material. A screwdriver is secured near one boot, presumably to be used as a makeshift boot knife, despite the fact its only function is for aesthetic value. It's also feasible that it is the screwdriver used by the player when picking a lock. Raider blastmaster armor It appears to employ a tire of some kind as the shoulder pad and has a pair of roman sandals as footwear. Around the waist appears to be a mattress or quilt for a bed, and the back of it is a bit burnt. If you look on the right forearm there is the Arclight Helmet nailed into the leathery sleeve, perhaps used as guard, and the shins are possibly the remainder of baseball shin guards. * For the unique version that appears in Fallout: New Vegas Tribal Pack pre-order add-on, see: Tribal raiding armor Raider sadist armor Two severed hands are on the waist of the armor. It appears to be made out of stiff leather, and lacks any sort of shirt. Raider painspike armor If you pay close attention to an opponent using melee or unarmed attacks, their health will go down slightly with every hit, implying that the spikes on the armor hurt them when they attack despite not being in a suitable position to damage an attacker. Raider commando armor This armor appears to be a trimmed down leather armor. * For the unique version that appears in Fallout 3 The Pitt (add-on), see: Leather Rebel. Raider iconoclast armor This armor appears to be a flame retardant mining suit armored with several patches and a shoulder strap. Raider ordinance armor The breast cups on the female model of this armor appear to be hollowed out mini nukes, while the male variant has the back end of the mini nuke tied over their chest. * For the unique version that appears in Fallout 3 The Pitt (add-on), see: Bombshell armor. Raider paingiver armor A very light armor that protects mostly the legs of its wearer. Raider throwdown armor This armor appears to be a trimmed down metal armor. * For the unique version that appears in Fallout 3 The Pitt (add-on), see: Metal Master armor. Raider armor (Fallout Tactics) Rough leather panels held together with wire and string. Vandal armor Better version of the raider armor containing metal plates covered with leather. Raider armor (Fallout 4) Improvised armor of welded metal plating, pipes and bars. Comes in three types: Default, Sturdy and Heavy, with five parts each, as well as a variant version for modded armor, usually worn over a Harness, raider leathers, Road leathers or Long johns. Raider power armor Modified version of a power armor with scrap metal on a power armor frame instead of the standard armor parts. Helmets Raider arclight helmet The raider arclight helmet resembles a welding mask. Interestingly, this item does flatten the character's hair as if they were wearing a normal helmet. * For the unique version found in Fallout 3, see: Torcher's mask Raider blastmaster helmet The raider blastmaster helmet is the headwear component of Raider Blastmaster Armor, comprised of a fireman's helmet worn on top of a gas mask and possibly a fire-retardant covering. Raider wastehound helmet The Raider Wastehound Helmet appears to be constructed of several pieces of heavy burlap crudely stitched together. It also includes eye protection and tufts of hair. There are some visual differences between gender versions of the item, as the female version's hair patches go in a straight line down the middle of the skull, similar to a mohawk, whereas the male version consists of three tufts; two on the sides and one on top. * For the unique version found in Fallout 3, see: Boogeyman's hood. Raider psycho-tic helmet The raider psycho-tic helmet could be described as a leather skull cap with goggles and handlebars jutting out of the sides of the head. Supervisor helmet * For the unique version that appears in Fallout 3 The Pitt (add-on), see: Filtration helmet. Assault gas mask A hooded gas mask worn by various raiders in The Commonwealth. Gas mask (Fallout 4) A gas mask worn by various raiders in The Commonwealth and occassionally sold by vendors. Gas mask with goggles A gas mask worn by various raiders in The Commonwealth and occassionally sold by vendors. Sack hood A burlap sack with eye holes. Sack hood with hoses A burlap sack with eyeholes and hoses threaded through it. Sack hood with straps A burlap sack hood with a single glass viewing lens and leather straps which hold a hose in place on the head. Behind the scenes In the movie Mad Max 3, Max is hired by Auntie Entity (played by Tina Turner) to "take care of" the sub-chief Masterblaster. As an obvious nod, these armors strongly resemble that worn by various "less scrupulous" characters in the Mad Max trilogy. Category:Armor and clothing fr:Armure de Raider ru:Броня рейдеров